Melissa Treglia
Melissa Treglia is an author of Forever Knight fan fiction and essays. Her writing (in various fandoms) is archived on her website, Beautiful Mistakes. ::For an alphabetical list of ''Forever Knight-related material by this author, please see Category:Works by Melissa Treglia.'' Fan Fiction The following stories are listed chronologically. * "Sins Of The Father" - incomplete 2002 * "FK Goes Commercial" (February 2002) * "Oops! I Took Too Much"...or "Behind Every Fanfic Writer Is A Picky Muse" (August 2002) * "The Code" (September 2002) 2004 * "The Scent Of Her" (November 2004) 2007 * "Brothers In Darkness" (March 2007) 2009 * "That Time Of The Month" (October 2009) * "The Letter" (November 2009) 2010 * "Partners" (March 2010) * "Ménage à Trois" (March 2010) * "Making Up" (March 2010) * "Handcuffs Do Have Their Uses " (March 2010) * "Secrets and Sins" (May 2010) 2011 * "Life Debt" (July) * "Nobody's Damsel" (July) 2012 * "Without You"http://archiveofourown.org/works/361059 (March) * "Walk With Me"http://archiveofourown.org/works/384984 (April) Fan Essays 2010 * "Why I'm a Dark NNPacker (or, Submission, Abuse and Control? In *my* OTP?)" (March) 2011 * "Edward/Bella vs. Nick/Nat: My OTP's better than your OTP! (Or, "3 Lousy Months? The hell, you say!")" (February) * "A Knight, A Son: Taking A Second Look At Nick's Origins" (February) * "The Delicate Wildflower with Iron Roots: Why NN's Relationship Still Works in Spite of Themselves" (March) * "Spring Held Hostage: The Mythical Interplay of Life and Death in "Forever Knight"" (March) 2012 * "The Ties That Bind" (July) Drabbles These drabbles, posted to the One Hundred Words LiveJournal community, are mostly seen from Natalie's POV. Some are plot summaries of particular episodes. * Forever Knight (1) (21 February 2011) - first meeting Nick in the morgue in the flashback to "Only the Lonely" * Forever Knight (2) (21 February 2011) - meeting Nick on the street in the flashback to "Only the Lonely" * Forever Knight (3) (21 February 2011) * Forever Knight (4) (23 February 2011) * Forever Knight (5) (23 February 2011) * Forever Knight (6) (23 February 2011) * Forever Knight (7) (26 February 2011) - "Dark Knight" and "Dark Knight: The Second Chapter" (Nick's POV) * Forever Knight (8) (26 February 2011) - "I Will Repay" (Nick's POV) * Forever Knight (9) (26 February 2011) - "Only the Lonely" (Nick's POV) * Forever Knight (10) (27 February 2011) * Forever Knight (11) (27 February 2011) - "Feeding the Beast" * Forever Knight (12) (27 February 2011) - "Killer Instinct" * Forever Knight (13) (27 February 2011) * Forever Knight (14) (27 February 2011) - refers to the books in "Stranger than Fiction" * Forever Knight (15) (1 March 2011) - "Undue Process" * Forever Knight (16) (11 March 2011) - "The Fix" * Forever Knight (17) (11 March 2011) - "Be My Valentine" * Forever Knight (18) (11 March 2011) - post "Be My Valentine" * Forever Knight (19) (11 March 2011) - "The Fire Inside" * Forever Knight (20) (21 March 2011) - "A More Permanent Hell" * Forever Knight (21) (21 March 2011) - "Near Death" * Forever Knight (22) (21 March 2011) - "Baby, Baby" * Forever Knight (23) (21 March 2011) - "Close Call" * Forever Knight (24) (3 April 2011) - "Black Buddha Pt. 1" * Forever Knight (25) (3 April 2011) * Forever Knight (26) (3 April 2011) * Forever Knight (27) (3 April 2011) * Forever Knight (28) (3 April 2011) * Forever Knight (29) (7 May 2012) - "Hearts of Darkness" * Forever Knight (30) (7 May 2012) - "Let No Man Tear Asunder" * Forever Knight (31) (7 May 2012) - "Night in Question" * Forever Knight (32) (7 May 2012) - "Sons of Belial" Top Ten Lists * Nick & Nat Top Ten Lists: ** Top Ten Reasons Nick & Nat Should Be Together ** Top Ten Reasons Nat Was On The Couch The Morning After In "Night In Question" ** Top Ten Things You'll Never Hear Nick Say To Nat ** Top Ten Things You'll Never Hear Nat Say To Nick * Last Knight Top Tens (Top ten list based on the final episode of Forever Knight.) Other * "Re: Safe HVL": : Comic thoughts from the old FK board at SciFi.com. (Melissa is listed as knightmuzic.) * "Forever Knight and the Lost Art of Wild Mass Guessing":http://gnosticdiva.livejournal.com/156103.html : seven of her "crazier pet ideas for What FK is Really All About" External Links * Beautiful Mistakes - personal website Treglia, Melissa Treglia, Melissa